Princess Sakura
by PhoenixR90
Summary: There is great confusion over who Clow appointed as his successor to the throne. Fei-Wang Reed has taken over while Kero and Yue are searching for the true heir and is hunting down magic users.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The Heir**

"Clow! Don't leave us!" Yue pleaded.

"It's my time," Clow said solemnly. "But I have one last request for the two of you."

"Anything," Cerberus said, nuzzling him.

"You must seek out the heir to the throne. Give them the Clow Cards. If he or she is not found, disaster will befall this country…"

"Who are we looking for?" Cerberus asked. "And what will happen?"

"That is for you to decide. And Yue will judge your decision."

"I don't _want_ a new king," Yue choked.

"I believe in you two." Clow gave them half a smile. "Let's trust in the future, shall we?" And with that he began to fade away. Yue desperately reached out for Clow's hand, but he was already gone.

They sat there in silence for a long time in the empty castle. "We should set out as soon as possible." Cerberus finally said.

Yue stared at the empty throne and didn't respond.

"We need to find a new master's power or the same will happen to us…"

Yue blinked, but said nothing.

"Perhaps we should use a different form until the time comes."

 **Chapter 1: Sakura**

"Looks like the monster slept in again this morning," Toya Kinomoto teased.

His younger sister, Sakura, grumbled. "I'm not a monster!" she yelled, giving his foot a swift kick. Toya groaned in pain.

Their father walked in chuckling. "Are you two enjoying your breakfast?" Fujitaka asked.

"Yes!" Sakura cheered. "You're the best cook ever, Dad!"

"Better than some," Toya said, grinning down at Sakura.

"So Toya," Fujitaka started. "I was hoping you would see to it that Sakura will make it safely to Tomoyo's house today. With everything that's going on, you can't be too careful. You know that I have to go to the edge of town to help investigate those ruins."

"I guess I could on the way to work," he said as he shoved food into his mouth.

"Good," Sakura said. "I haven't seen her in awhile. But Dad, why are you so worried? I could go by myself."

Fujitaka patted his daughter's hair as he met eyes with Toya in silent agreement.

Toya recalled the conversation the two of them had a few weeks back:

" _You think that he's after everyone with magical powers?"_

" _Yes. You know that all the kings had magical powers and Fei Wang will do anything to make sure that no one gets in his way for the throne. And you know that your mother had powers. You and Sakura must be extra careful, in case either of you has her gift."_

" _You don't think that Sakura-"_

 **Chapter 2: The City Guards**

Cerberus, who had gotten separated from Yue when they transformed, flew through the sky, searching the area below. He was not nearly as graceful a flyer as he used to be…his new from was tiny and stuffed animal-like.

He sighed. He had no idea what Yue looked like now or who he was supposed to find. And also… he had lost track of the Clow Cards. Maybe Yue kept them? His heart was heavy. He was all alone.

He stopped to rest by some bushes and tried to sense any magical presence. He was surprised when he felt several. He didn't realize that so many people had magic. He opened his wings and darted for the strongest presence at the city border.

Two guards stood at the gate. Both were tall and strong. The dark haired man carried a huge sword and the blonde one Cerberus sensed had lots of magical ability. He hid in a nearby bush, studying them.

"With Clow being gone, it's hard to keep all the monsters out," the blonde one said, sounding casual.

"It gives me more to do," the dark one grunted.

"But how long can we keep this up? It's only a matter of time before we're overrun."

As if on cue, a giant black shape approached them and they were set into action. The dark one drew his sword while the other readied an arrow in his bow. Cerberus watched the scene flash before his eyes. The blonde one shot the arrow, egging on the monster to attack him while he nimbly dodged its every attempt to slice at him. Then the dark one powerfully slashed at the monster from behind. The monster screamed as it melted away.

The dark one snorted. "Well, that was easy-"

They looked up and saw about fifty more approaching in the distance. The two looked at each other, nodded, and rushed out to oppose their enemies.

Cerberus slightly stepped out of his hiding place to get a better view, thinking he would join them if he had all his strength. Then he felt something weird touch his back giving him chills. He whirled around.

"Hi there!" the white, rabbit-eared creature said. "Aren't Fai and Kurgy super cool?"

"Wha-?" Cerberus started. "Who are you?"

"Mokona is Mokona!"

He straighted. "I'm the great beast Cerberus."

"I've heard about you. You used to help Clow didn't you? I always imagined you bigger though."

He sighed. "I used to be."

"That's okay. You can cheer on Fai and Kuro-pu with Mokona!"

The two of them watched the others take down the last of the monsters. "They're really good," Cerberus said. "But why doesn't the one use magic?"

"He never does," Mokona replied. "He doesn't want to. With that scary man trying to be king, nobody wants to."

"Scary man?"

"Oh hi, Mokona," the blond one said as they walked over to them. "Did you bring us our lunch?"

"Oh yes! Mokona did!" Then the creature jumped into the air and three lunch boxes came out of his mouth. At first, Cerberus jumped back, startled, but then he smelled the deliciousness inside… And were there some sweets?

The blond one smiled down at the newcomer. "Hello there. Looks like you've met Mokona. I am Fai and this is Kuro-rin. Would you like to join us for our lunch?"

"It's KUROGANE!" the other one yelled. "And that thing can eat out of _your_ lunch along with that cream puff."

Cerberus happily dug into the food and they all enjoyed their meal. He studied Fai closely. He wasn't Yue. But was he the one that he had set out to find? After making sure they were safe, Cerberus explained to the others about his quest.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the one you're looking for," Fai said. "The king usually uses magic to help keep the kingdom safe, right? I've decided not to use my magic. And if I left my position here, who would make sure that Kurger-burger doesn't get too grouchy?"

"Oh, shut up." Kurogane grumbled.

 **Chapter 3: Yukito**

"I'm so happy I got to see you today, Tomoyo!" Sakura said. "My brother was picking on me all morning and all the way here! Well, that is until…" She began to blush.

"Ooh! What happened?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, we ran into someone." She sighed. "He was so nice. He's new here, you know? And he asked where the best place to eat was. The place my brother works at right now has really good food, so he's going to go there. His name is Yukito…" Then Sakura looked at Tomoyo and blinked. "HOEEEEEE!"

Tomoyo giggled. "But Sakura, I just had to videotape you! You're so adorable!" Sakura hid her face in her hands. "Do you think this Yukito is still at the restaurant?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to go find out?"

Sakura thought that she was going to burst with joy. "Yes!" But then she thought about it. "My dad says things are starting to get dangerous. We can't go alone." She drooped her head. "Oh well."

"We could bring some of my mom's bodyguards."

"Hooray! Let's go see Yukito!"

 **Chapter 4: Syaoran**

They walked down the busy streets, with the bodyguards following silently behind. "We're going to see Yu-ki-to!" Sakura sang. Tomoyo giggled and continued to videotape her. Then Sakura had a cold feeling coming from behind her. She whipped around, but there wasn't anything unusual. She turned back around and kept walking, feeling uncomfortable by the strange presence.

Then there was an explosion! KABOOM! They were all thrown off their feet. Sakura flew far backward into a wall. She groaned, trying to clear her vision. She saw a dark shape of a person run toward her. "T-Tomoyo?" she asked. Then it stopped and drew a sword. Sakura cringed. The earth shook again in another explosion.

"What do you think you're doing?" the shadow yelled. Sakura blinked and saw a brown haired boy about her age staring down at her with determined brown eyes. "Are you trying to get killed?"

"No." She tried to stand up, but found she couldn't. "What's going on?"

The boy's expression softened. "With Clow being gone, all kinds of strange things are happening, especially to people with magic. Like us."

"Us? But I don't have any-"

"You do. So, uh, be more careful." He held out his hand to her, but couldn't meet her eyes.

Sakura took it and stood. "Thank you very much-"

"Syaoran."

"Thank you Syaoran. I'm Sakura."

"Yeah." He turned around and ran.

"Wait!" she called, trying to follow.

Then she heard Tomoyo call out to her and she stopped. Sakura waved her hand. "I'm so glad you're okay," Tomoyo said, running up and hugging her.

"Me too. Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"I was really scared. Then this nice boy Syaoran helped me." She looked around. "But he's gone now." She thought about what he had said about her having powers. She was able to sense the attack…

"Sakura!"

She looked up. "It's my brother!"

Toya rushed toward her. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes. Did you hear the explosion? How did you know to come here? We weren't close to your work yet."

A voice from behind him spoke. "He suddenly just ran out of the restaurant after you."

Sakura looked over. "Yukito!" She didn't notice Tomoyo push the record button.

"Nice to meet you again," Yukito said, smiling. "Your brother was really worried about you. Glad you're safe."

Sakura blushed. After everything that had happened, seeing Yukito was worth it!

"You didn't have to come," Toya told him.

"I wanted to make sure you guys were okay."

Toya smiled slightly. Then he turned back to Sakura. "You're going back to Tomoyo's. I'll pick you up from there from work."

"Tomoyo's bodyguards can take us. I don't want you getting in trouble at your job."

"I'm going with you. Let's go."

 **Chapter 5: The Scheme**

Fei Wang growled in the darkness from his chair, staring into his big screen spying mirror. "Why has Clow made this so difficult?" The scenes switched on the mirror, showing different people throughout the kingdom, all of them with magical powers. Earlier it had paused on two 10 year old children with great power. Fei Wang had gotten so angry that he had sent shadow bombs after them. _No one_ was allowed to have power even _close_ to his. The only one who ever did was Clow Reed. And he despised no one more than Clow. But now that he was out of the way, a great opportunity had opened to him to take his revenge on everyone. "No one is going to stand in my way," he said to himself. "Especially not children."

"Sir," his loyal servant, Dr. Kyle said. Fei Wang spun his chair around. "Your attacks from a distance aren't good enough. I say we gather up your army and do a search-and-destroy."

"The people could very well notice the threat and rise up," Fei Wang's assistant Xing Huo said.

Fei Wang looked at her suspiciously. "Not if done in the right way. Dr. Kyle, go on ahead. And send a group to go break out the imprisoned monsters."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for your patience! Lots of life happened and I haven't been able to get back to my stories. Enjoy!

 **Gifts**

"Mokona will help Cerberus search for his friends while finding a delicious dinner for Fai and Kuro-pu!" Mokona cheered.

"Alright!" Cerberus cheered. "Dinner! And, uh, Yue and the new king."

"You two be careful," Fai told them.

"Mokona is sneaky. It's one of Mokona's 108 secret skills!"

He laughed. "Alright then."

As they walked Cerberus said, "I wonder why Clow would only have two young men as the city guards."

"There are some others too," Mokona said. "It's just those two are the best! And Mokona is really cool too!"

After awhile, Cerberus began to feel another strong source of power. "Let's go this way," he said. He flew while Mokona bounced. Then he saw him: a kid with brown hair, holding a magical sword. They rushed toward him, when suddenly…

"Hey look at this!" They were stopped by a boy with closed eyes who pointed right at them. Cerberus froze. He was afraid that he would attract attention.

"What is it?" a girl with braided pigtails asked.

"Did you know in ancient times that gummy bears and marshmallows originally looked like these creatures here? Then they got smaller and smaller until they finally-"

"Enough Yamazaki! That's a lie!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

Ceberus and Mokona looked at each other, then snuck around them. They saw the brown haired boy until he disappeared in the crowd. They jumped into the mass of people, not wishing to lose him.

"Help! Mokona is getting all smashed up!" Mokona said. Cerberus dived in the direction of Mokona's voice, but ended up getting kicked and tossed around himself. When the crowd finally cleared, he and Mokona lay on the empty road. Their eyes were spiraled with dizziness. "I guess he's gone."

Then they heard more people approach. They felt too dizzy to even move.

"Yukito, did you like the food at the restaurant?" Sakura asked up at him.

"Yes I did. But I didn't get to finish it all," he said regretfully.

"He ate three times as much as the monster does," Toya added. Sakura glared at him.

"So I brought the rest with me." He showed her a giant bag of food.

Sakura's eyes got big. "Hoeee?" Tomoyo giggled.

"Hey, what's this?" Yukito asked, picking up Cerberus off the ground. He dusted him off. "Looks like some toys were left in the road. Seems very well made. Would you like this Sakura?" He paused. "Or maybe you'd like a newer one…"

"No! This one's good! Thank you very much!" She took it from him, beginning to blush again. She turned away. "Hey look another one!" She picked up Mokona and handed it to Tomoyo. "Here you go. Now we both have one!"

"I will treasure it always."

Sakura looked at her new stuffed animal. Yukito had given it to her. She hugged it tight. Aside from the scary incident, this was the best day ever!

 **Meilin**

Syaoran stood in the tree, watching the people below. When most of them had cleared, a couple of toys set in the road. He sensed power coming from them. Was this some kind of trick, sent by Fei Wang to capture him? How young did he think he was?

Then he saw them. That girl he'd seen from before was among the group. But then there was _him_. He picked up the toy…

"Syaoran!" Meilin called from the bottom of the tree. "There you are! Come on back. We're going to have dinner soon, and I made you something very special!"

 _I hope it's not another cake,_ he thought. Despite her normally decent cooking skills, every one of her attempts to make a cake had turned out disastrous, including several explosions. (Not unlike the ones he'd seen earlier, but Syaoran didn't think that Meilin would make a cake out in the open.) The thought made him lose his appetite. "I'll come soon," he said down to her.

"You know all this running around the city is only going to make the bad guys find you faster," she said. "And what will I do then? Just come home and stay there."

 _But he might be on to me,_ he thought. Many people had expected Syaoran to take the throne after Clow, since they were related. But if Fei Wang had found out, he would be in even more danger. _But Meilin would be safe because she doesn't have any powers…_ He looked down at her. _Unless they captured her to get to me…_

He shook his head back and forth, shaking off the thought.

Cerberus and Yue hadn't come for him yet. He would just wait until then to decide his next big move.

"Come on Syaoran!" Meilin called.

He tried to look back at Sakura and her companions, but they were gone. The toys had disappeared as well. "How can she be so careless?" he asked himself.

"What?"

He jumped down to the ground. "Come on," he told Meilin, taking her hand. He started to run. "There's something we need to see first."

Meilin smiled dreamily. She no longer cared if the food got cold. She was holding hands with Syaoran!

 **Kero-chan**

"I'll come back and get you in a few hours," Toya said. "I know it's hard, but try to leave behind your monster ways and not stomp down your friend's house."

"I won't do that!" Sakura envisioned herself growing large and stomping _Toya_ down.

"And stay here this time."

"Okay. I'm sorry about what happened-"

Toya instead stared at the new plush toy in her arms. "About that thing…"

Not wanting to be made fun of again, she hid it behind her back. "Is Yukito going with you?" They turned to look at him.

"I guess I'll be going now," Yukito said. "Thanks for having me along."

Toya ruffled Sakura's hair, then turned and started walking. Yukito left in the other direction. Sakura and Tomoyo watched them until they were out of sight. When they were back in Tomoyo's room, Sakura said, "I think that my brother was really worried about me. He and my dad have been acting strange lately. And that boy I ran into said something about me having magical powers."

"That's really cool!" Tomoyo said. "What kind of powers?"

Sakura looked down at her hands. "I don't know..."

At the sound of this, Cerberus' ears twitched. He sat up. It took him a second to realize where he was and what had happened. He shook Mokona awake and they looked up at the two girls, who then looked down at them.

Sakura jumped up, startled. "They're alive!"

"Of course we are, silly," Mokona said. "And Cerberus here has been looking for someone with powers. Someone just like you!"

"Cerberus? He's so little and cute. He looks more like a Kero-chan."

Cerberus straightened. "I am the great guardian beast of Clow! You've heard of me haven't you?"

"Um, nope."

Cerberus fell over.

Mokona jumped up. "And Mokona is Mokona! Mokona is really great too!"

"Nice to meet you," Tomoyo said, smiling.

"So you have magical powers?" Cerberus asked Sakura, hovering around her head.

"Um, not really…"

Cerberus closed his eyes, searching for a magical presence. Then before he knew it, he felt himself being thrown against the floor. "What'd ya do that for?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"I didn't do anything!" Sakura said, shocked. She scooped him up in her hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Let me try again." He fell over in her hands with the same result.

He looked up at her curiously. "There is something very different about you, kid. Something I don't quite understand yet. So we're going to stick together for awhile."

"What about your search?" Mokona whispered to him.

"I think she might be the one," he whispered back.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

Cerberus laughed it off.

"I was going to keep you anyway," she said. "You're my present from Yukito! But wait, what if he finds out you're alive? What if _my brother_ finds out?"

"I'll be sneaky. Unlike some, who say they're sneaky but end up getting us stomped on by a crowd." He eyed Mokona.

"It wasn't Mokona's fault!" Then Mokona gasped. "Fai and Kurogane! Mokona was supposed to bring them dinner!"

"You have to go?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes. Mokona is really sorry."

"It's okay. Come back and visit, okay?" She picked up and hugged the creature.

"Oh no," Sakura said. "Tomoyo, I'm sorry you don't get to keep it. I'll get you something else… like, um… this bow!" She tugged the bow out of her hair and put it in Tomoyo's. "See? It looks really nice on you."

"Thank you Sakura," she said, hugging her. _Of course I'd like anything my best friend gets for me._

Then one of the Daidojis' maids burst into the room. "Where is your mother?" she asked Tomoyo.

"She's out, remember?"

"Well, then at least we can get you two to safety. Come on to the secret room. We have to go quickly!"

Sakura scooped up her Kero-chan and Mokona and ran out of the room and down the hallway. "What's going on? And you guys have a secret room?"

"We have so many rooms, why not?" Tomoyo said, smiling to cover her fear. "Though we've never had an actual emergency to where we had to use it until now."

"The house is surrounded with intruders," the maid said. "Hurry! In here!"

 **The Secret Room**

They went through to the back of the biggest closet Sakura had ever seen. When they got as far as they could go, the maid pulled out a key and stuck it in a keyhole in the wall, opening it like a door. Inside, there was a room about the size of Sakura's room back at home. Sakura couldn't see what was all in the boxes, but she spotted sleeping bags and canned food. On the opposite wall was a tall bookshelf filled with old books.

"I'll be staying in here with you two," the maid said.

"Where are all the other maids and bodyguards?" Sakura asked.

"Probably protecting the house," Tomoyo said. "They're all trained in combat. My mom thinks of _everything_."

Sakara stared at her wide-eyed. "Wow!" Tomoyo smiled politely.

They all sat there in silence for awhile. The maid stood silently by the door. Sakura sat on the pillow, petting Kero-chan and Mokona for comfort. Tomoyo took out one of the books and absentmindedly looked through it. "I used to sneak in here for fun," she said. "I hid some of my favorite books here."

Sakura looked and found a book with rabbits on it from the bottom corner of the shelf. Then she noticed another book stuck against the back of the shelf behind the others. Curious, she pulled out the books in the way to get to it.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"What's this really old one in the back?" Sakura asked. She pulled hard on it, but it was still jammed in the shelf. Kero-chan and Mokona perked up and looked at the shelf. They didn't say anything so that they wouldn't attract the maid's attention. Sakura pulled harder, but it still wouldn't budge. Then she pulled on it with all her might and flew backward.

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked. When Sakura nodded, she said, "I've never seen that book before."

Sakura studied the cover. "There's no title," she said, opening it up to the first page. "And it's blank."

"Maybe it's a journal or a sketchbook."

Mokona's ears stood straight. "There is some kind of power coming from that book," the creature whispered.

Kero-chan nodded in agreement. "Be careful."

"Try writing something in it," Tomoyo said, pulling out a pencil from her pocket and handing it to her.

Sakura took it and tried to write. "It won't mark," she said. "It disappears."

"That's strange."

Sakura closed the book and ran her fingers over the cover, absentmindedly looking over the strange designs on it. "My brother and my dad are going to be really worried," she said. "I hope they're okay."

Then the house shook in an earthquake, throwing them all to the ground. Books flew off the bookshelf and rained on top of them. Sakura screamed as she tried to cover her head. The shelf itself finally fell to the side.

"Oh, no," the maid said.

 **The Battle**

The further Syaoran ran, the surer he was of himself that he was headed in the right direction. He saw more and more people running away in the opposite direction and the sounds of explosions got louder and louder. _What did that girl get herself into now?_ he wondered. _Couldn't she find a way to mask her magic better?_

"Syaoran!" Meilin cried. "You're pulling my arm too hard! And why are we going this way?"

Syaoran slowed down and let go of her hand. "You can go on home if you want," he said. "You'll be safe. I'll meet you there later."

Meilin crossed her arms. "No. I'm coming with you. I'm tired of you disappearing all the time. I promise I won't slow you down."

He studied her for a moment. "Okay." Then as they continued to run, Syaoran chanted a spell that would better hide him and Meilin and shroud his magic.

They came upon a battle scene surrounding the Daidoji mansion. _She must be in there,_ he thought. "Let's go," he said to Meilin and they dashed through a broken section of the wall which had surrounded the property. They frantically weaved around ongoing skirmishes and had almost made it to the house when…

"Over there!" someone shouted and a shadow bomb knocked them off their feet.

Syaoran struggled to stand. "Meilin!" he called to the girl still on the ground. She moved and groaned. Relieved that she was okay, Syaoran pulled out a magical string and it summoned his sword into his hand. He faced his approaching attackers. With no other choice than to use magic, which he had hoped to avoid as it would make him a bigger target, he took out a magical seal. "Lightning!" he called and sent a burst of electricity at his surrounding enemies.

With only a moment to spare, he knelt down to Meilin and shook her awake. Groaning again, she slowly sat up and looked at him, then shifted her gaze to something from behind him. "Look out!" she yelled. Without any time to move, Syaoran held her close, shielding her from the incoming shadow bomb.

But they didn't feel the impact.

Syaoran opened his eyes and turned. A tall wizard stood in front of them, whistling a protective bubble-shaped shield around them.

There was another guy next to the wizard looking at him skeptically. "I thought you said that you don't use your magic," Kurogane told Fai.

He laughed it off and turned to Syaoran. "You need to get into the house, don't you? You can let us watch things here."

"We left our posts to help a kid? The new recruits in our place hardly stand a chance!" Kurogane grumbled.

Syaoran just stared at them, wondering what they were up to.

"Go on ahead," Fai encouraged. "Kurgy and I will take care of things here."

Still unsure, Syaoran helped Meilin to her feet.

"I will weaken the back of the shield for a brief moment, then you can make your way directly inside the mansion. The rest is up to you."

Syaoran nodded.

"Alright… now!"

Syaoran and Meilin made a mad dash to the building and miraculously made it inside without anyone else noticing. They looked around the dark halls. "I hope you know what you're doing," Meilin whispered. "And that it doesn't get us _killed_!"

The thing was, he had no idea whatsoever what he was doing. He tried to think quickly of a plan when they heard shouts from down the hall. "This way!" he said, charging off in their direction. Meilin reluctantly followed.


End file.
